


My taste of Music is Your Face

by abusemesoftly



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Birthday, Chatting & Messaging, Fights, Fist Fights, Halloween, High School, Lingerie, Long-Distance Friendship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Party, Pen Pals, Sexy Costumes, So much angst, Teen Frank Iero, Teenagers, The AU no one asked for, Tumblr, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, based on my life, bi-polar pete, frank in lingerie, frank's birthday, long distance, make out, teenage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Frank is Me, and this is the long distance friendship/High School AU of my life that no one asked for.





	1. Age, Pronouns, Location?

**Author's Note:**

> So I literally just decided to do this, so we will see how it goes, guys tell me if you like it or whatever, I will be working on it when i can, and if I want to or not I might add other characters and let it bleed into a group chat thing, but I'll deal with that when I get to it! This is the pen pal/long distance friendship sometimes chat/sometimes story fic that you don't need but will read anyway! That being said, let's get started!

_Welcome to the chat, you both like music, emo, and tumblr, get to know each other!_

 

IamIero-atable: Hey what’s up?

Go-A-Way: Want to listen to my lyrics? I am trying to be better and I’ll take any advice I can get!

IamIero-atable: Uh, sure, go for it..

Go-A-Way: You're not in this alone  
Let me break this awkward silence  
Let me go, go on record  
Be the first to say I'm sorry  
Hear me out,   
And if you take me down  
Or would you lay me out  
And if the world needs something better  
Let's give them one more reason now, now, now  
  
We walk in single file  
We light our rails and punch our time  
Ride escalators colder than a cell  
  
_[Chorus]_  
This broken city sky like butane on my skin  
stolen from my eyes  
Hello Angel, tell me where are you  
Tell me where we go from here  
_[x2]_

That’s all I have so far, I’m thinking of calling it Sunrises and Turnstiles…

IamIero-atable: Oh my god, It’s amazing! Other than the name that’s seriously amazing dude!

Go-A-Way: What’s wrong with the name?

IamIero-atable: Idk, I just don’t like it the same as the song…but dude, you are amazing! You should be in a band!!!

Go-A-Way: I kind of am? But it’s just me and my brother, and I don’t sing or anything really, so it’s more like its just him playing bass and me writing some songs…

IamIero-atable: Man I play guitar and I’ve been in so many bands like that…

IamIero-atable: Wait!!! How old are you anyway?

Go-A-Way: 15, you? Name’s Gerard btw.

IamIero-atable: I’m 15 also, I’m Frank! Nice to meet you Gerard!

Go-A-Way: Yeah you too! So where do you live?

IamIero-atable: New Jersey sadly.

Go-A-Way: No way! I live in New York!!

IamIero-atable: Lucky, what’s it like up there?

Go-A-Way: I don’t know what the city is like, I live in a suburb on the NJ border.

IamIero-atable: Gotcha, well I gotta go can I add you on tumblr? I wanna know more about your music and stuff, and I definitely wanna work on the title!

Go-A-Way: Yeah sure, it’s @musicartandcoffeeizlife add me!

IamIero-atable: Awesome, will do! I’ll message you on there when I’m out of church yeah?

Go-A-Way: Church? Lol okay…

IamIero-atable: It’s not my idea, it’s mandatory once a week at school…I hate it…

Go-A-Way: Ouch…that sounds awful! Yeah, message me there!!!

IamIero-atable has left the chat.

***

IamIeroatableasfck is now following you!

IamIeroatableasfck has messaged you…

 

Gerard read the message and laughed not really needing to be reminded of who it was because the names were so similar, but he appreciated the thought anyway. He smiled at his phone and typed a reply to the boy he had met earlier, then clicked his icon leading his phone to the boys’ profile. He read the bio on his Tumblr.

‘Frank. 15. Fuck me. Guitar. Bi. Fuck me. New Jersey. Emo. Dont touch me.’

The kid was certainly interesting, thinking for a moment about the picture, of a guitar with the word pansy on sparkly stickers on it, he wondered what Frank would see when he surely did the same thing and he quickly went to his own profile to reread what he had once wrote on his own blog…

 

The first thing Frank had done as he walked back to the school across the street from the church, his sweater hiding his phone from any teachers that might be bothering to give him a second glance, was look up Gerard’s Tumblr account. He wanted to savor the moment so he locked his phone and waited until he was back in the building, in the auditorium with his small group of three other friends as he pulled his phone out confidently and unlocked it reading the bio.

‘Welcome to Hell, it’s nice except for the smell. I’m G I’ll be your chaperon on this lovely tour, if you look to your left you will see the abundance of love for coffee and music, and on your right, you will see my foot kicking you in the face if you don’t respect my pronouns (they) and that about sums it up! It was not a pleasure to meet you.’

The picture was of ~~him~~ , them… a coffee hiding the lower half of their face, hair being crazy and the eyes were the only thing with color in the black and white picture. Wow. They were gorgeous. He smiled as he sent him a message. Within the lunch period he had gotten a message back and they spent the rest of the day writing back and forth about everything, mostly music though. He had learned that the name of Gerard’s band was ‘Raygun Jones’ and that their younger brother was named Mikey and he also had a Tumblr which he was told he had to go follow because they would also get along well.  

Taking a moment to do as he was told, because he wanted to not because he was sort of falling for this kid he had barely known and just sort of met, he hit the search bar and pasted the url he was told to follow to get to Mikey’s blog.

CoffeeandmusiciSlifeomg

‘Please leave me alone. But for the love of god, use correct grammar, we aren’t heathens!’

The two were clearly related, if their url’s were anything to go from, but he could tell that they were different because while Gerard wasn’t awful about typing, they did not put that much emphasis on it.

He sent a message to the younger one to tell him who he was and why he was adding him, he got a reply almost instantly, barely having time for Frank to go and respond to Gerard to tell them that he had added Mikey.

 

CoffeeandmusiciSlifeomg: So, you added me because Gee told you to? He just thinks I need more friend’s, but I promise I’m okay…so don’t feel you need to talk to me, just tell him we talked and he will be happy.

IamIeroatableasfck: I thought Gee(??) went by they pronouns?

CoffeeandmusiciSlifeomg: Don’t make me block you fucker.

Oh yeah, they were going to get along just fine.

IamIeroatableasfck: I heard you play bass, what amp do you have, I have a Dial 45 with a 10 range, you?

CoffeeandmusiciSlifeomg: Go on…

 

Frank could barely keep up with the brothers between the teachers turning their back, or kids being in the way, he hadn’t had his phone out in school this much in a long time. By the time the bell rang he quickly shoved his things in his bag, moved it over his shoulder and pulled his earphones out to quickly put in and start playing the only thing that kept him sane right now. His music.

“Hey Iero, Iero, fucker answer me!” A kid shouted before throwing a textbook, albeit a paper book, heavy none the less, at his direction, and it hit him in the middle of his back, between his shoulder blades. He lurched forward, his earphones fell out and he hissed. Damn he hated this place, the teachers only seemed to be around when someone had a shirttail untucked, or a girl had her skirt rolled up to high. Never when shit like this happened.

“Hey, if you had just turned around I wouldn’t have had to get your attention, what are you doing anyway?” A kid in his grade that he knew because the school was not that big. But the kid was taller, and played sports so he was supposedly better than him.

“None of your business, bye.” He said and turned to go before he the kid and now two of his friends stopped him, pulled on his bag, spilling it by “accident” and laughed.

“Sorry. You should really be more respectful.”

Frank took a step over his bag and got as close to the kid as he felt he could.

“Fuck off.”

“Hey! Language!” A teacher yelled stepping out of their classroom, locking the door and looking at Frank as if he other kids weren’t there at all, and the mess was entirely his fault. The other kids took this as their cue to leave, making sure to kick the papers and books everywhere they could on their way by.

Frank rolled his eyes and just put his earphones back on and went about picking his things up and getting his bag put back together. One day…one day as soon as he could he was going to leave this shit hole, but he had to give it time at least while his parents got off his back for the last incident.

That incident being the tattoo that was on his side, right above his hip, homemade, spelling out the word ' _hopeless'_. He figured it would be a good reminder of what he really was.


	2. Fight Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank realizes that this may be more than a casual texting thing.

Frank and Gerard had been talking for about three weeks now, all day almost every day. They talked mostly about music, and Gerard talked about their art work. Frank was always blown away by how talented Gee was and continued to tell them that as much as possible. The nickname was also new, to Frank anyway, apparently, it was a common nickname among Gee and their family and friends.

Frank didn’t actually talk to Mikey very much, he was sort of just there, they talked about him more than anything. He saw the kid as a younger brother almost, sense Frank didn’t have one. He learned that Gee had three other friends outside Mikey who was his best friend it seemed like. It made Frank wish that he had a sibling that age.

Patrick, who was also a musician, Brandon who was also Genderfluid, and Bert, who was apparently Gee’s twin from another womb. They seemed to be the closest, next to Mikey of course. Frank envied Gee for having what seemed like so many friend’s, moving around schools didn’t really give him a chance to make a lot of good friends, and being in catholic school didn’t provide him with any opportunity now.

Of course, his parents didn’t know this, as far as they were concerned Gerard was a boy at his school that was in most of his classes, because let’s face it, even today parents are weird bout you being friends with people over the internet, even if they are just a little while away.

That was probably the worst part of it all that Gerard was so close, they learned they were only about two and a half hours away from each other, but the drive was one that neither of them could justify to make, so they swore that if for some reason the other was near them they would meet.

Frank tried so hard not to get attached, not to smile every time Gee popped up on his phone screen, not to get invested, but it was hard, it was so hard, with no one talking to him at school, between the religion classes which were a joke, avoiding flying objects, and a ridiculous uniform texting Gee throughout the day was by far the highlight. It was the first thing he did in the morning, and it was the last thing he would do at night.

He would usually text Gee even after they went to bed, just letting him know idea’s, writing down little couplets he thought sounded good, asking about the chords of the one song they were working on together, anything he could justify as worthy so he didn’t appear so despite for human connection. It was going just fine until one day Gee read the message, but didn’t respond.

He had texted him all night like usual, but it had been going on for a while now that he didn’t think it was a problem. He figured Gee was just busy so he let it go, by second period when he still hadn’t written anything back he messaged him again.

IamIeroatableasfck: Hey you okay?

IamIeroatableasfck: Ur not sick again are you?

IamIeroatableasfck: These classes suck, I just wanna get to music! But it’s so far away, how is Art? You’re there right now arent’ you?

By lunch time Frank stopped texting. He sighed putting his phone in his bag with a pout. He didn’t understand, they had such a good thing going. He struggled through the rest of the day, and by the time his last class, music, came around he couldn’t have cared less. He was tired, he was annoyed, and he didn’t want to practice the songs for the upcoming Christmas program. It was only October for Christ’s sake.

Apparently saying that got you sent to the principal’s office. There he sat glaring at the celling. He spent the majority of the period waiting for her to get out of a meeting, before she finally finished up and ushered him inside.

“How are you doing today Frank?” She asked offering her what he assumed she belived to be a genuine smile, how she honestly cared about every student blew him away, more so that she honestly thought that this was the right fit for everyone, including him. But he knew she didn’t like him as much as the other students, she didn’t appreciate his black shirts showing under his white button ups, or his converse that could barely considered still shoes because they were so worn down. But she knew she could change him, into a loafer wearing, god fearing, good catholic boy, and it made him smile for the first time that day. Him, a good catholic boy.

“I’m better now that I got to see you.” He answered unable to keep the sarcasm from dripping out into his conversation.

“Good I’m glad, though I hope we don’t make this a regular thing okay? I know that in public school they don’t mind using the Lord’s name in the manor you used it earlier, but here we do. So, why don’t we let this one slide, and next time you won’t say it. Do we have a deal?” She asked happy with how easily she fixed the situation.

“Deal, that’s my final answer.” He asked laughing at himself as he pretended to hit a buzzer on her desk. She was confused.

“Good then, well head back to class and see if you can learn a few things before the day ends.” She said and motioned towards the door for him to see himself out.

Ten minutes left of class and he was alone, unwatched, and supposedly accounted for, perfect. He took an alternate direction to his locker that would not require him to go past the music room, and opened it up, grabbing the things he needed for the weekend, and his bag, slipped his earphones in and pulled his hoodie on heading for the door.

Getting to leave early was wonderful because it meant that he was able to slip away from anyone looking for him, avoid the crowds, and get a smoke in before he got to the bus without people staring at him. He pulled one out and lit it as he stepped off campus and towards the bus stop three blocks over. It hadn’t been an awful day after all.

By the time, Frank got home it had started raining and had gotten cold. He did not like the cold. Being as small as he was it took so long for him to warm up, and the shaking made him feel like a damn dog. Gerard still hadn’t texted him, and from what he could see, he also hadn’t read his last few messages. He got inside and set his bags down pulling his now soaked hoodie off along with his shirt, tie and undershirt and threw them in the hamper once he was in his room. Pulling on a different hoodie he put the hood up and relaxed a bit as he pushed the button to turn his room’s heater on.

His room wasn’t what most people might think, he was sure the kids at his current school thought his room was black with a giant red pentagram in the middle with a giant offering table and 666’s written in blood on the walls. And while that might have been cool it wasn’t really his style. It was his third bedroom in two years so it didn’t get very much attention. He had the posters that covered big area’s on all of the walls, his guitar, and amp were in one corner, a desk with his notebooks sprawled all over it, a closet that he barely used, with the hamper that was always full, and then his bed, which was all black, but that was more out of coincidence than anything else. He sent one more message to Gee before he put his phone on the charger and laid down hoping to take a nap and wake up ~~never~~ when it was warm.

IamIeroatableasfck: Hey, is everything okay? Sorry if I’m being annoying.

It had been two weeks, and Frank had stopped sending Gee messages, he didn’t see him on Tumblr, he didn’t read anything he sent him, even Mikey was gone. He figured as much really, it seemed to good to be true. He didn’t even keep his phone out anymore, he had no reason for it. It wasn’t until lunch that he would check it, pulling it and his lunch out he made his way to the auditorium to eat when he found himself giving the floor a high-five with this face. There was laughter behind him.

“Maybe you should actually tie your shoes…or wear normal one’s maybe?”

“Yeah, don’t you own anything else but those…things?”

Two of the four girls asked as he picked himself up and gathered his things. He ignored their comments and hurried down the stairs. He threw his bag against the wall in the corner where he usually sat and pulled his earphones and phone out, ignoring lunch for half an hour of meditation with some very, very loud music.

musicartandcoffeeizlife: Hey! So sorry about that I was grounded, me and Mikey both were, you’re not annoying! I love talking to you! Don’t worry about it, sorry again!

Frank stared down at the message and didn’t know what to think, he was sure that Gee was gone forever, like everyone else always did. But they were back? And they loved talking to him…

Frank smiled typing out a reply instead of what he should say.

IamIeroatableasfck: It’s cool, I figured you just got bored of me! What did you do to get you grounded for two weeks?

musicartandcoffeeizlife: Some tool was making fun of me, so Mikey hit him, then his friend started hitting him, so I hit him and me and him got in trouble for fighting….

IamIeroatableasfck: Wow! That’s awesome, didn’t know I was friends with such a badass!

They talked about the fight, about how it wasn’t really fair that they were grounded because they left the fight with more busies than the other two, but how it was good because it gave him more inspiration to write about, and they talked about song titles and the other songs that they were writing together and before Frank knew it, he hadn’t even touched his earphones, and the bell was ringing for class again. He was so excited not to have to be in that damn religion class without Gee again.

Okay so maybe he was a little invested. What could he say they had gotten close it felt like.

By the end of the day the two were back to talking as if they had never stopped. Frank asked them what their plans were the rest of the day and he wasn’t happy with the answer. Gee and Mikey were going over to Bert’s house to hang out and chill and play music so he would be gone for a few hours. He didn’t know why he felt like this, the little twinge of jealousy, it was easy to forget that Gee had other friend’s, but something about Bert in particular, and the way Gee talked about him made his stomach knot up.

IamIeroatableasfck: Have fun.

musicartandcoffeeizlife: I always do, I love hanging out at Bert’s, it feels like home ya know?

IamIeroatableasfck: Yeah of course, well say hi for me.

musicartandcoffeeizlife: Okay, gotta go! I’ll message you tomorrow!

Suddenly his heart dropped, he wasn’t even going to get a message after Gee got back from his friend’s? He realized he was in way to deep and this was not going to get up good for him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, let me know how you're feeling about this, like I said this is actually following the story line of the true events pretty well, and i'm going to give the other emo's a chance to come out in a bit maybe, let me know what ya think! Follow me on tumblr for any questions, prompts, or anything else @iwantyourbloodonmylips !! Thanks!!!


	3. Danger Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for some costumes and retaliations!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks guys for liking it, remember that every kudos you give gives this write more motivation to write more lol. Be nice to your local writers guys....but also, so onto the costumes for here, if you don't know what the costumes for gee and mikes are then that's on you, but i was recently shown pictures of frank in lingerie so i decided to do something with that and blood....sense he loves it so much, more to come!

Halloween is the best holiday ever. End of story, except when it’s your birthday, then it’s the best day ever. Frank could vouch for that, seeing as his birthday, and the holiday were less than a week away. Everyone talked about what they were doing or what they were going to dress up as and Frank loved it. It was the one day that he could be as weird or creepy as he wanted and everyone loved him for it, he usually even got a few younger kids asking him about idea’s or what he was going to be, he was a little celebrity that everyone loved now that it was his time to shine.

However, he was almost equally as excited to see what Gee was going to dress as, apparently they and Mikes were doing a group costume with Bert and his other friends. Of course. Frank had come to have a love hate relationship with Bert, never having actually met the person, at all he couldn’t talk much about him, but he hated how much time he took of Gee’s, and he hated that Bert could make Gee happy when Frank couldn’t. It drove him insane every time he was brought up, but at the same time, he wanted Gee to be as happy as possible, so he shut his mouth, smiled, even asked about him sometimes.

Frank decided this year he was going to be a gore-y vampiress. The whole long black cape, tall collar, white pale make up was boring to him, and Gerard had really made him more comfortable with his gender so he had no problems dressing up as a sexy woman. It was going to be amazing! People had already mistaken him for a girl all the time because he was so short and had softer features, so he was excited to really play it up and see what would happen. When he told Gee this idea it was bounced back with the same enthusiasm.

Musicartandcoffeeizlife: So how are you going to pull it off!

IamIeroatableasfck: Well, I have this long red dress that my mom is helping me alter so it actually its, and it has this ridiculously tall slit in the side of it, and I went to the thrift store by my house and found this pair of super awesome black leather heals! I’m so excited!

Musicartandcoffeeizlife: Are you sure you can wear heals?

IamIeroatableasfck: I’m tiny, I’ve worn them before. No problem. The hair is what I’m worried about most, usually when I curl it, it’ll try to stay like that for weeks!

Musicartandcoffeeizlife: I’m sure you’ll look drop dead gorgeous.

IamIeroatableasfck: Lol…exactly.

What Frank hadn’t told them was that he was also wearing something special under the dress also. That part had absolutely no need, but it made him feel good, and he was really looking forward to it. He just wished he could get Gee interested enough to see the pictures he would take, oh well, he would find a way! He knew it.

As he made it home he saw the black package on the doorstep and he ran up the drive way and grabbed it ripping it open, not even needing to see what it was or who it was for, he knew all of that already. He pulled out the custom-made fangs and practically screamed with joy. He ran upstairs though the house and into the bathroom. He made sure to put the box in the sink so nothing could fall in it, as he pulled them out of the package and slid them over his regular teeth. He had been saving up for these for months now, and he finally got them, a birthday present to himself really.

He stared back at the reflection in the mirror, a truly emo little punk kid with a black sweater, white button up shirt, and red tie around his neck, his hair was long now, as long as the school would let it be before they got onto him about cutting it, whatever. It was pitch black and contrasted nicely against the white sharp objects that were now visible in his mouth. This was the coolest ever! He looked like a real vampire! Quickly, he pulled his phone out and snapped a picture.

IamIeroatableasfck: Look! They came in! I’m so excited! They fit perfectly! Do I look like I could kill a bitch?

Musicartandcoffeeizlife: Oh my god, that looks amazing! Ahhh I’m so excited for you! But let’s be real Frank, baby, Vampires will never hurt you.

IamIeroatableasfck: That would make an awesome song title dude!

He didn’t look in the mirror again, heading to his room, knowing his face was as bright as his tie. Damn Gee and their pet names. It was going to be the death of him for sure.

They talked some more about names, and what songs would be fun to make, and more Halloween stuff, Frank still hadn’t told him it was his birthday also, and Gee told him all about the costumes they were making. It was a good night really, until his parents got home and had to drag him out of his room, away from his phone, and into the kitchen.

“What the hell is this?” His dad said tossing a paper down the table to him, he hadn’t even bothered to check the mail.

Oh, report card time. He totally forgot.

“I’m sorry, but I promise to get better grades this next quarter.” He said before he even picked it up, his parents just glared at him, this time with some question behind the anger. He looked down at it just out of curiosity as to what he had failed this time.

English A-

Science B

History B+

Math A

Band A+

Religion B-

Spanish A

Weight lifting A

He hadn’t even gotten a C on anything? Looking back up at his parents he was confused now why they were angry.

“This is awesome, what’s wrong?”

“We know you’re cheating!” His mother exclaimed and Frank about laughed.

They thought he was cheating, they were mad because surely, he wasn’t this smart.

“I will not tolerate any cheaters here Frank, I know you haven’t always been the best at this stuff, but you made those grades by yourself, have some integrity at least.” His father said sighing pulling off his own tie that he wore to work. One of about ten-thousand he seemed to have.

“Are you guys seriously yelling at me for getting good grades? There is literally no winning huh? Did it ever occur to you all that I made those grades by myself? Because I’m actually smart?” He said the hurt evident in his words.

“Frank, we know you’re smart, but you don’t just jump from c’s and d’s to almost all a’s. You just don’t.”

“Well I did! Honest. God, it’s a crime to do anything in this house!” He said and pushed the paper back at them and turned grabbing his hoodie from by the door when he walked out. He had changed a while ago, slipping into his much more comfortable black jeans and a worn-out band shirt, his black Ramones hoodie being pulled back on he walked towards the park a few blocks away from his house, which was where he usually went when he needed room. His parents knew this, and knew that he would be back, he wasn’t stupid enough to run away…again.

IamIeroatableasfck: Parents just yelled at me, again, I’m ready to be out on my own, preferably on a bus with a bunch of other guys just playing music all the time.

Musicartandcoffeeizlife: What did they yell at you for this time?

IamIeroatableasfck: Getting all A’s and B’s on my report card.

Musicartandcoffeeizlife: Are you shitting me? That’s crazy, congrats by the way, I’m trying to get my math grade up enough to have straight A’s by the time report cards come around.

Frank just sighed putting his phone away, Gee didn’t get it, Gee was a genius, talented artist, musician, and they were super smart, and beautiful and kind. And then there was Mikes, who was like even smarter, and everything came easy to him, it was ridiculous, he didn’t even have to try, true quote from him. He loved talking to Gee about stuff like this, and usually it made him feel better, but when it came to school he usually skipped over it because he hated how much smarted the Way’s were than him.

This is why he wanted to be in a band. When he played the guitar, when he played Pansy no one judged him, no one questioned his ability to play, they just took it and ran with it. He could be as amazing as he wanted to be and no one expected any less or any more. He was allowed to just be, and as much as he really liked Gee, it was hard sometimes to talk to them about stuff like that because they didn’t get it. They were literally perfect, and it made Frank feel like shit. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying until his phone was ringing for the second time now.

Musicartandcoffeeizlife: You okay?

Musicartandcoffeeizlife: Don’t you want to see the pictures?

Musicartandcoffeeizlife: Frankkkkk I want to show the pictures off! They’re finally done…

He took a moment to wipe his face with the back of his sleeve and took a deep breath, reading the other previous texts. Typing up a quick reply, he had pictures downloading on his phone as soon as he sent it.

It was amazing. The costumes were extravagant, really well done, clearly, they had spent a lot of time putting them together, even if Frank hadn’t been hearing about the costumes and the work they put into them for going on months now, he would have been able to tell just from looking at them. Gerard was standing in the mirror with Mikey, both held homemade futuristic looking guns, Gee was wearing an awesome jacket, that he remembered hearing about how hard the fabric was to work with him. Over his face was a little yellow mask with blue and black on it, it was super cool, even more so knowing it was homemade. And his hair…it was bright red. He had never seen Gee with such bright hair. They had talked about when he had white hair, and then brown and even a little blond like Mikey always was, but never this bright of a color and Frank knew in that moment, seeing him there, in this…get up, looking dangerous and hot that he was in love.

Mikey’s costume was possibly even more amazing, if you took into it all the different aspects. In a similar but red jacket, he looked so grown up, it took his breath away honestly, how old he looked. With a striped shirt underneath that he also remembered hearing about, the top of the costume was most impressive, it was a motorcycle helmet with the word’s ‘good luck’ painted over the front part. It seemed totally impractical but awesome!

Frank just continued to stare at the phone. He knew new he had received other pictures, of them with their friends, all dressed up as similar characters, he knew he had gotten texts explaining he characters and who they were and what they were from, but he couldn’t stop staring at that picture of the two of them. He saved it instantly, hoping to god it wouldn’t show that it had been saved.

On the way, back to his house he actually closed that picture and looked at the rest, getting a description of each of their character’s names, and he was told they were all from this comic that Gee had been working on called danger days. It looked so cool, Frank demanded that he was sent the link to the work so he could read it all. He liked the other pictures though because he finally saw him. Bert. He was finally able to see how he looked next to Gee, together, the two of them, he hated those pictures. They looked so happy. He knew he was fucked, wanting to just yell at Gee until he understood that Frank was so much better, and he couldn’t help but feel heartbroken at how happy they looked together, knowing that no matter what, he would forever choose their happiness over his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright guys, tell me what you think please!!! it keeps me going, comments are my life please lol, also feel free to follow me on tumblr if you! @iwantyourbloodonmylips if you have any questions or anything let me know. Also, that report card, is of actual classes I've had before, like I said, the school for frank is legit what happened to me, except for the grades lol!!!


	4. A Couple of Punks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally Halloween, and how does Frank decide to celebrate his birthday? Well he definitely didn't intend to end up in a car, on the way to some strangers house after getting in a fight, but here he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so I have aboslutely no reason to keep writing this, but i'm bored and it makes me happy kind of, thanks if you read it.

School had come and gone, and Frank just wore his usual out of dress day clothing with his fangs in, excited to see other people’s costumes. He was pleasantly surprised by some of the elaborate costumes the kids had, but he assumed that just came from all the money everyone had. No one else seemed to have an entire outfit put together from thrift shops, and no one had cross dressed at all that was for sure. It was after school that Frank was excited for. There was a party he had decided to go to, where people were going to dress up even more, a costume contest would be held, and it seemed to have a good amount of people going.

When he got home he ran upstairs and put his music on full blast, texting Gee about how excited he was to see everything put together. He jumped in the shower and made sure his hair was actually clean, because, he wasn’t the best at that. After he got out, he wrapped the towel around his waist and started laying everything out on the bed to get into. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror he tilted his head. He didn’t look half bad today. Usually, he despised the mirror, but this costume had his confidence up a lot, well, that and Gee had been working on boosting it for weeks now.

He grabbed his phone and pulled the camera up and took a picture of him holding the towel, his stomach muscles showing finally after all the work he’d put into them. His hair was wet, but it looked good, it was almost touching his shoulders and black and the water on it caught the light perfectly. He smiled at the picture and set it aside to pull on the beginnings of his costume. First, he dried off, then slid on the red lace panties he had bought just for this. It was the only thing that he paid full price for because, come on, you don’t want used underwear.

Pulling his phone out he took another picture, the red was a nice contrast from his light skin, and it cut off right below his tattoo on his hip, and he loved that! Then came a black corset piece, it was gorgeous with the red, and a garter belt with thigh high tights that mixed together to make one hot combination. He took another picture and smirked at it before he slid the long dress on over it and put his teeth back in as he took one last picture in the mirror, slipping on the heels was the last step of his clothes. Now all he needed was a little mascara, and eyeliner and he was good to go.

He had been at this party about an hour now and he had already been hit on by four guys, who he remembered from school. Three of them had absolutely no idea who he was, but the fourth he was pretty sure knew and didn’t care. Interesting. He had found his way to the kitchen which doubled as the bar area and was a few beers in when he felt his phone go off. He pulled it out and worked his way over to a place of open counter space and he hopped up and opened the message, it was from Gee of course.

G: So Bert dragged me to this party and it’s totally lame, and everyone is just like doing drugs and drinking and I don’t get what the big deal is about it!

G: This is boring…

G: Happy Birthday by the way.

He smiled to his phone setting his drink aside.

Parties are a time to enjoy not being yourself, you’re surrounded by people who don’t care! It’s fun because you can just do whatever you want!

Thanks, but I’d much rather be hanging out with you watching some lame horror movie!

G: That sounds perfect right now!

Frank couldn’t help the blush that made its way to his cheeks, but he played it off as the heat from the alcohol. He pushed himself off the counter and moved his way through the crowd to a bathroom and let the side of the dress fall off his shoulder and show off his black “bra” hidden underneath a bit. It was a full body mirror so he also got in the heels making his legs look much longer than they were, sticking through the dress.

How do I look?

G: Oh, my god, you look so sexy! You look ready to kill a man! I love it!

Frank smirked with victory and was celebrating the compliment before he returned the text when he got another one.

G: Bert is so drunk, he decided to play spin the bottle but you can either kiss the person of take a shot and I’ve already done two shots and it just landed on him! Ahhhhh!!!!

Frank wasn’t stupid, he knew Gerard didn’t like him, he knew he liked Bert, he could tell, but it still hurt. He sent a quick response back saying he had to go and he turned his phone off determined to not think about him the rest of the night.

Marching downstairs he quickly pulled his shoes off, tossed them in a corner and headed back to the kitchen to make a new drink, having finished his last one in one go. He did shots with some people and then let himself get pulled into a dancefloor of sorts, in the main room where everyone was grinding on him, against him, with him. He smirked as he felt hands sliding up and down his sides, looking behind him quickly he noticed it was the kid from earlier, the one he was pretty sure knew he was a guy and he smirked. Bending over he put on his best show, letting the dress move with his hips, giving the allusion that he had more curves then he did. He then came up and let his arms come around his head and pull him closer as the music kept getting louder and faster. After a while he turned around and pulled the guy’s face close to his by his hair, kissing him deeply as he walked them backwards a bit to a wall. At least he was pretty sure it was a wall.

“You’re…name…what’s…name…” The guy managed to get out between kissing Frank back, and taking control of one himself.

“Frank, you?” He asked as he moved and stared kissing at the guy’s jaw, right under the line and down his neck, he tasted like sweat but in a sweet and not gross way. He was sure it would have been more gross if Frank wasn’t as drunk as he was.

“Pete.” He said and moved his hands to Frank’s thigh to push the dress up as he looked down and felt as well as saw the garter belt holding the thigh high’s up. He groaned and smirked pulling Frank closer and kissing him again. Pete, Frank didn’t remember hearing the name, but he had seen the kid a few times, he wondered if he was new.

Before he could go any farther with the kid there was something ice cold falling all over him and he arched his back and yelped as liquid ran down his back under his clothes.

“Damn, Iero, you really had people fooled, thinking you were some chick. You must really be messed up.” The main guy laughed and his group just laughed and started taking pictures.

Frank growled and jumped up to lunge at the kids but someone was holding him back, Pete.

“What the hell is your problem Derek? You think you’re so cool, don’t have much to show for it really, though do you?” He said moving Frank behind him and making a small gesture with his fingers, which made a whole different group of people laugh.

“Oh, you have a boyfriend now too? I’d love to kick both of your asses, but I’m having a good night, so why don’t you both just leave!” He said to Frank and then turned around, barely phased by the insult that had just been thrown at him. Frank was fuming by this point and grabbed the closest thing to him, which seemed to be a remote of some kind and chunked it at his head, hitting it directly. Everyone went silent, Frank was sure even the music had stopped by this point. But he was done with everything, and he didn’t really care anymore.

Derek turned around and was angrier this time. Frank wasn’t really sure how it all happened, or who threw the first punch, he just remembered how it ended. Frank was being pulled off Derek who was on the floor with an already swelling up black eye, busted lip, and probably a broken nose and Frank was on top of him, sporting quite a few bruises himself, including a black eye as well, who was just hitting him again and again with all of his might. There was a circle surrounding the boys, some kids taking pictures, some girls screaming, some kids cheering. Mostly for Frank he later realized. He finally stopped swinging when Pete slapped him across the face to bring him back to reality.

“You’re going to kill him! Stop, you have to go! Come on, I have a car!” Pete yelled and Frank grabbed his phone and hauled ass following Pete out the house and down the street to his car. Most of the kids were letting them get buy, a few were calling after about calling the cops or something. He doubted they would considering everyone there was underage and drinking, but still, they had to leave. In a matter of moments, they were in some old car, already on the highway headed the opposite way of Frank’s house.

“Where are we going Pete?” He asked looking over to this tiny man who, he now realized, looked a bit older than him.

“My house.” He said with a big goofy grin as if they were a couple just leaving a date, and not a pair of reckless, tipsy, bruised up, and confused teenagers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the douche bag bully finally gets a name, and welcome Pete to the story!!! Thanks!!!

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, let me know what you guys think, if you want more, if you don't want me to do this at all, yes I did actually go to catholic school, and yes I honest to god (ha) have had a paperback text book thrown at me before, I am depicting this catholic school as accurately as I can based on my experience, so if yours wasn't like that then awesome! don't worry, at some point this will get angsty, and gross and fluffy, and it's me so there will be some emo shit soon! I'm going to try and put a bunch of different things in here, feel free to add me on tumblr for real @iwantyourbloodonmylips and I'll see you guys later!  
> Oh! Also, in case you weren't sure, the lyrics are the beginning verse and first chorus to Skylines and Turnstiles!


End file.
